dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Jacksper/Newbie Handbook
Don't worry, we were all Newbies at one point. The creator well, he may not have been but he doesn't count anyways. This is a blog for those of you who don't know where to find all the Help-Articles and also a way to get tips for training, and RP. Some of the things in this blog will be linked to other pages on the Wiki and it is important to note that it is AGAINST wiki rules to link to other wiki sites. Creating your Character Navigating this wiki can be somewhat frustrating seeing as some of the information that you want or need can be hard to find especially since Blala has like a million different pages that talk about a million different things. Each character starts out with a specific race and gender, these two defining things are very important to the creation of your character. This wiki uses a speed-based battlesystem. You calculate the ratio of your speed to others like this: User1 speed is 10, User2 speed is 8. You then insert the users name in a Randomizer of some kind, there are various randomizers for you to use but a simple one that I enjoy using is this one. Step one: Choosing your race I replaced the wording because I like writing so... But this is what races are there to be offered, and I'll explain some minor tactics. *'Saiyans': Saiyans have the most powerful transformations, but low speed. You can also pick 2 of the following skills: Zenkai (Receive +2 in all stats if you are pushed under 1/3 health and survive, or +4 if health is under 1/5), Mind Read (Block all of opponents next attacks (once per battle)), +5,000 HP, or All stats +5 (temporarily if an ally falls under 1/5 of their HP in battle). *'Humans': Humans are weaker than most races, but can learn the most abilities. They also gain more zennie than the other races. You can also pick 2 of the following skills: Earn X1.5 more money on any job site, Human-Only Martial Arts moves, A free senzu bean every other week, or learning techniques 25% faster. *'Halfbreeds': Halfbreeds are the perfect mix of their parents. They also have slow growth, but become incredibly powerful at high levels. Allowed 1 skill from each parent race. *'Namekians': Namekians are strong and learn the most techniques. And are able to learn defensive and offensive transformations. You can also pick 2 of the following skills: Mental training (Earn X1.5 more XP), Home Planet Training (Earn X1.5 more XP while on Namek), Kaiokosen (Stun opponent for 1 turn), or Slow Regeneration (Regenerate 5% HP every other turn). *'Ice-Jins': Ice-Jins have the most speed, but suffer from a low attack. They can also fly through space without using a spaceship and have their own racial 100% Power technique. You can also pick 2 of the following skills: Breathe in Space, 50% off Planet Trade Organization, Mechanical Second Chance (if you would normally die, a robotic body would be built for you in a week (once per character) (will become a ice-jin/android hybrid)), 10% HP recover after transforming. *'Androids': (Energy Stealing): Energy stealing androids have low stats. Must steal stats from defeated or weakened opponents to get stronger. Also, gain these skills: Absorb energy attacks for damage boost, and absorb the shock of physical blows for speed boost. *'Androids': (Perpetual Energy): Perpetual energy androids only use half the normal speed and have high attack power, but can't rest and needs to upgrade through the use of items bought at the shop. Also, gain these skills: Hypnotize another android, Absorb parts from another android. *'Aliens': (Any other race no listed here): Aliens borrow many traits from other races and are the most diverse. Also pick any 2 skills from any race. *'Demons': Demons have high stats, but grow in power slower than other races. You can also pick 2 of the following skills: Stone Spit (cannot move or defend incoming attack), Silent Speed (makes any 1 attack undodge-able), Materialization (Summon a sword, food, or anything to help you in battle), or 25% chance more attacks will connect. *'Majins': Majins are very weak, but regenerate fast enough to avoid being obliterated. You can also pick 2 of the following skills: Regeneration (regenerate 20% HP each turn), Forced Entry (Take control of one enemy for 1 turn), Variable Form (turn into any item to help your allies, then regenerate back), or Absorption (must be executed by battle, but for one day, absorb another character and gain 1/2 of their stats, and learn 1 racial technique) Now onto the stats you can get from each race: *'Saiyans': 1 speed, 3 damage *'Humans': 2 speed, 2 damage *'Namekians': 2 speed, 3 damage *'Ice-jins': 4 speed, 2 damage *'Androids': (Energy Stealing): 1 speed, 3 damage *'Androids': (Perpetual Energy): 2 speed, 3 damage *'Aliens': 2 speed, 3 damage *'Demons': 4 speed, 4 damage *'Majins': 5 speed, 1 damage *'Halfbreeds': Mix of their parents numbers One thing to note is that Androids are the ONLY Race so far to have two different types. Now the best tactic is to choose a r ace that has a moderately high speed and another race that has a moderately high damage. Demon's have the highest starting stats but they mature more slowly, so it may seem like they are disproportionately stronger but they're actually equalized to other races. Any race can be mixed with another but you can only mix 2 races at a time to make a half-breed, the children of these half-breeds can have more mixed blood than their parents but similar rules apply to the abilities they can have. The possible best race in my opinion to choose from are Saiyan/Majin hybrids, Human/Demon hybrids or Android (Perpetual Energy) that is a hybrid with any of the races listed above. As you get more money the Androids can be augmented with Android parts/chips that will make them stronger, it will also allow you to get big stat gains fairly quickly which can be very good at low-levels. Each race has roughly 4 abilities each and only 2 can be chosen, this goes for half-breeds which can genrally have 8 racial abilities to choose from but still can only choose 2 of them. A Majin has the ability to Absorb, but also to Regenerate fairly quickly, a good strategy for them is to always choose Regeneration as it is their "signature" ability, and at higher levels it is very hard to kill a Majin because of it. Androids don't tend to have as valuable abilities as others, but Androids (Energy Stealing) have the ability to gain stats from others by draining their energy (through their hands like Android 20.) There is a certain dignity to being a pureblood... And the most widely used race is that of a Pure-blooded Saiyan, although that race is arguably the worst race to choose to pure-blood from. But there are work arounds. Player Cards Now this is where good Coding comes into play, but there are lots of Player Cards to choose form that work very well if you're not good with HTML coding. The majority of the player-cards are found in certain categories like the ones here. The most personalized ones can be created by a few of the Helpers that you can message around the site. Some of hte best (or most active) helpers in that field are: Kab, hero of the people and Luka-Sama. The Player Card is mandatory by the rules of this Wiki and so must be used regardless of your personal preference, each card is simple and should be kept up to date in order for you to keep battling, or character-tracking as seamless as possible. Experience Points Probably the hardest thing to keep track of on this Wiki is the Experience points. And while I won't post every single XP tracker in this blog I will link you to them. The basics are this. Every character starts off with 0/500 XP which is listed on the Player Card, you must keep track of this in order to level up properly. Every user, no matter who you are or what your backstory starts at level 1, and so all new users start at 0/500 but whether you stay at that level is completely dependent on how often you train, or battle. The XP Tracker looks like this: #0/500 #500/1,750 #1,750/3,500 #3,500/5,000 #5,000/7,500 #7,500/10,000 #10,000/13,000 #13,000/15,000 #15,000/20,000 #20,000/25,000 #25,000/32,500 #32,500/40,000 #40,000/47,500 #47,500/55,000 #55,000/65,000 #65,000/75,000 #75,000/85,000 #85,000/100,000 #100,000/115,000 #115,000/130,000 #130,000/145,000 #145,000/160,000 #160,000/180,000 #180,000/200,000 #200,000/225,000 with the rest of the tracker being here. After an XP goal has been met you level up, so for instance: At level 3 you have already acquired 1,750 XP points and your new goal is 3,500. Once that goal has been met via training of some kind you will level up to the next level, which is level 4. If you gain aditional XP which is great enough for you to advance to level 5 you are then able to level up again, this way is most commonly gained by battling as you can generate a MASSIVE amount of XP from every battle, I will explain why in a bit. Gaining XP There are multiple ways to do this, the most common way is training at various training grounds depending on if you are dead or alive. For the living you can train on any non-user planet, including Earth so long as the training spot is not taken. The training grounds for Earth are here. Make sure to choose a Vacant spot or contact an ADMIN if you can't find one. For the dead there is the Otherworld, which can be found the moment you die. You can find all the training spots in the Otherworld here. Battling The battle system is very unique on this Wiki and can get complicated. For a better reference go to the Kabutorials. There you will learn all you need to know about Battle calculations and the like. Training Training is a slower process than Battling, Battling can encompass training as you can choose not to fight to kill, but training in training slots is always by yourself and various gravities and rules apply. Earth's Gravity XP (Without weighted clothes) *1 XP every minute of training *60 XP every hour of training *Training for a whole day gives you 1,440 XP XP (With weighted clothes) *2 XP every minute of training *120 XP every hour of training *Training for a whole day gives you 2,880 XP Gravity x50 XP (Without weighted clothes) *1.2 XP every minute of training *72 XP every hour of training *Training for a whole day gives you 1,728 XP XP (With weighted clothes) *2.4 XP every minute of training) *144 XP every hour of training *Training for a whole day gives you 3,456 XP Gravity x100 XP (Without weighted clothes) *2 XP every minute of training *120 XP every hour of training *Training for a whole day gives you 2,880 XP *Takes 1,000 Health every hour *Takes 24,000 Health every day XP (With weighted clothes) *4 XP every minute of training) *240 XP every hour of training *Training for a whole day gives you 5,760 XP *Takes 2,000 Health every hour *Takes 48,000 Health every day Gravity x1000 XP (Without weighted clothes) *4 XP every minute of training *240 XP every hour of training *Training for a whole day gives you 5,760 XP *Takes 2,000 Health every hour *Takes 48,000 Health every day XP (With weighted clothes) *8 XP every minute of training *480 XP every hour of training *Training for a whole day gives you 11,520 XP *Takes 4,000 Health every hour *Takes 96,000 Health every day. Be careful with training on Gravity x100+ because if your health gets drained down past Zero, you will die. Most low-level characters cannot withstand training on x100 or more. Leveling up Now once you've taken the steps to get the XP you have to level up, there is a short way to do this which is described here: Whenever you reach a certain amount of XP points, you will level up, there are certain bonuses you will attain. *Levels 1-5: +1 Speed and Damage, +1,000 Health, and Power Level X3 *Levels 6-25: +2 Speed and Damage, +2,000 Health, Power Level X2, and Z 2,000 *Levels 26-50: +5 Speed and Damage, +5,000 Health, Power Level X1.5, and Z 5,000 *Levels 51+: Level-ups branch off into different races: :*Saiyans: +7 Speed, +13 Damage, +8,000 Health, Power Level X2, and Z 5,000 :*Humans: +8 Speed, +8 Damage, +10,000 Health, Power Level X3, and Z 7,000 :*Namekians: +14 Speed, +6 Damage, +9,000 Health, Power Level X1.75, and Z 5,000 :*Ice-Jins: +7 Speed, +10 Damage, +13,000 Health, Power Level X2, and Z 5,500 :*All Androids: +6 Speed, +7 Damage, +8,000 Health, Power Level X2.5, and Z 10,000 :*Aliens: +9 Speed, +9 Damage, +9,000 Health, Power Level X2.5, and Z 9,000 :*Demons: +10 Lowest Attribute, +6 Highest Attribute, Power Level X2 +8 For all other attributes :*Majins: +10 speed, +7 Damage, +10,000 Health, Power Level X2, and Z 7,000 There's the rules for XP, have fun training and leveling up! Transformations Now this is the neat part of DBZ, and everyone loves the Super Saiyan which has now invaded virtually every Anime since 2005. This is the iconic transformations of many of the races on the wiki but since there are too many for me to just post on this blog I will simply link you to it here. I will give you a few tips. Half-breeds get two transformations as they get both of their parent race's abilities. A Majin/Namekian can have ALL the transformations of both Majins and Namekians, thus giving them a distinct advantage over a pureblood in certain pretense. Looking at the Transformations are also very important as different Legendary transformations are of different affect, with some being better than others (or rather more suitable to your playstyle). But Hey, if you ever feel like you chose the wrong thing you could always save up and buy a Time Capsule and start all over (Like me, Kab, Goge and Alpha have.) Summary This Blog doesn't even begin to explain everything you need to know about the wiki, but hopefully you have learned some useful tips in anything that you need to know to get started. Do not be afraid to ask me or any of the older members how things work if you're still confused, it is normal on this overly-complicated wiki to have questions, but all-in-all the Admins, Chat mods, and even the other Users are kind and would gladly answer your questions if you ask them to. Category:Blog posts Category:Tutorials